Cat Man Do
Cat Man Do Episode Summary After arresting a man about to use a jewel to power a ray (and saving the jewel), Bubbles takes his cat away from the crumbling building, ultimately deciding to take it home with the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom and Bubbles like the cat, but Buttercup doesn't. Yet after taking her yo-yo away and playing with it like it's a rubber mouse, the girls fuss over it. With a consent for the cat to spend the night with the girls, Professor Utonium goes to his lab and leaves the sleeping girls. However, the cat finds its way into the Professor's lab and playfully swipes at the air. Next morning, the girls make breakfast for the Professor on terms that the bribe will convince him to keep the cat. But to their surprise (and initially anger, unexpecting the answer), they are allowed to keep him- but they are shocked when the Professor doesn't allow Bubbles to hold the cat and runs into his lab. With him making some kind of invention under the cat's watch, the girls sadfully watch and are banned from the laboratory. That night, the Prof. and 'Kitty' steal the exact same jewel as in the previous charade, called the 'Cat's Eye' jewel. When the Powerpuff Girls get news of this, they are upset. Buttercup states 'they took care of the guy', but Bubbles thinks that the cat hypnotizes people; the man wasn't the real criminal, but the cat was (which means the cat has hypnotized the Prof). However, Buttercup shoots down the theory. At the exact moment, the cat tells us his evil plan- to make the household feline the ruler of the houses in a 15 mile radius. With the beam working perfectly, Townsville cats are soon dining on turkey, sleeping on beds, and allowed to scratch furniture (and even having the Mayor lick his own cat). The girls find the beam, to Bubbles delight, as her theory was right. With the Professor acting like a very angry cat, the girls are sad to know that their dad is trying to kill them (alebit under hypnosis). The professor accidentally knocks over his 'master' and jumps off a high building roof to retrieve it, to the girls' horror. Blossom catches him, and the prof. watches his cat dissapear. Blossom punches him, which snaps him out of his trance. He thinks the whole episode was a dream, and the girls take him home, while the cat cries out from a tree. Trivia/Goofs * The title of this episode is a pun of Kathmandu , the capital city of Nepal . * Bubbles can come up with seemingly impossible ideas that are true. * When the girls are in their room at night, they are purple, along with the room. * The cat is at different buildings when the laser is set up. Also, the first laser is longer. * When the professor builds the laser, in the shadow, you can see the jewel is already there, yet they haven't stolen it yet. * When we see the red-suit man first, his tie is black and white (or blue), however, when Bubbles kicks him, his tie is now blue, white, and black. Then when he falls, his tie is black and blue again. *When Bubbles kicks him, her right ponytail (on her side) dissapears for a slight second. *After the girls are flying out of the building, Blossom loses her black line between her bow and bangs. Bubbles' 'inward widow's peak' reach the top of her head when it's supposed to be a bit down (look at the wiki main picture) *While Bubbles is flying to the cat, her part that parts her ponytails (the 'x') disapears when the screen is red. This is prominent also when the Professor shouts at the girls in the kitchen, and when Buttercup yells at her in the bedroom. * When Bubbles falls off the bed, her head turns white for a second. *For most of the episode the cats whiskers are not seen. When Bubbles holds him, however, it's whiskers turn black. Also, when we zoom in on the cat, it's whiskers are also black. And for part of the show, it's whiskers keep changing colors. *The cat's eyes are greenish-yellow. When he opens an eye in the dark, it's pink. *When the girls put the flower in the vase at breakfast, it's pink, but when the Professor opens the door, it's edges are red. * There's a door to the lab in the kitchen. *When the cat is in the museum, it's yellow. *How can the laser directly hit the heavy lady when she's in the house? *When the professor is fighting the girls, his skin is tan. Usually it's white, this could be because he's angry. *The whole laser is tipped over when prof. knocks it. But when it's falling, only the cat part is seen. *The PPG's bring Professor to the sidewalk... Why are they suddenly in the middle of the road? Category:Episodes